


new normal

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 17: DomesticityTheir lives were now normal.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	new normal

Their lives were now normal.

After going through so much together, ending a war and spending several years traveling between countries while trying to reestablish contact with everyone, they were  _ finally _ done and were no longer needed as diplomats in either the human kingdoms, or the different provinces in Xadia. They could finally put everything behind them and finally move into the Katolis castle to just be a regular married couple, with their own permanent house, living a normal life together, without excessive travel.

It was nice, to put the travel boots down, to be able to sleep in their own bed instead of camping, and waking up to birdsong and the sun rising in the morning as the are cuddling close.

It was wonderful, to wake up like this, and kiss each other good morning while asking how the other had slept, before they decided to head down to the dining hall to eat breakfast with Ezran. Breakfast that was always delicious and in it was never in small supply, always fresh and tender.

It was a new form of routine, one they loved and one they quickly got used to. 

No more fighting, no more worrying. Just the occasional sword and magic training for the fun of it.

Instead, now they spent their days side by side, painting and talking, going on strolls around the town square, visiting their friends, reading books together in the royal library and talking about the plot, joining the royal chefs to cook their own meals, and so much more. 

Normal lives, where they could just be regular people without a mission to unite, without the fear of making a single mistake. They could just be Callum and Rayla, no longer needing to think or care about what others thought about them.

And they would never get enough of this feeling, living in their own domestic bliss.


End file.
